


A Dare Affair

by aylixgreen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Consensual incest/twincest, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasy/Daydream, Finger Sucking, Library, Magical sex toy, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex charm, Voyeurism, public masturbation/wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylixgreen/pseuds/aylixgreen
Summary: Repost from LiveJournal:“Hermione, you idiot! You should know better than to play Truth Or Dare with them! You could be humiliated! You could be EXPELLED!”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 158





	A Dare Affair

Title: A Dare Affair  
Author:

[ ](http://aylix-green.livejournal.com/profile) [ **aylix_green** ](http://aylix-green.livejournal.com/)

  
Character: _Hermione Granger_  
Location: _Hogwarts Library, Restricted Section_  
Object: _Magical Sex Toy_  
Other Characters: Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, George Weasley,  
Pairings: Brief HG/SS fantasy, FW/GW/voyeur-HG. Sort of, anyway ;)  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Consensual incest/twincest, finger-sucking, dirty talk, oral sex, public wanking, sex charms, fantasy/daydream, voyeurism  
Word Count: 4592  
Author's Notes: First, a big, huge thank you goes out to my wonderful betas: [alwaysasnapefan](http://alwaysasnapefan.insanejournal.com/profile), [lesyeuxverts](http://lesyeuxverts.insanejournal.com/profile) and [red_day_dawning](http://red-day-dawning.insanejournal.com/profile); without you this story would be very different (and much less coherent! LOL). Second, I have a CYA policy on warnings; if I even remotely think it qualifies, I'll warn. Finally, this story was written for [hp_wankfest 2008](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_wankfest).

"Hermione, you idiot, you should know better than to play _Truth or Dare_ with Lavender and Parvati. It never ends anywhere you want to be, and now you're stuck with this ridiculous challenge. If you get caught, you'll be humiliated and may be expelled. If you don't do it, the whole school will know about it and you'll still be humiliated. Your only hope is to finish without getting caught," Hermione muttered to herself as she settled into a chair in the library's Restricted Section. She sighed heavily as she thought back to Friday night, when this mess began…

*****

_"Hey, Hermione, there you are! We're going to play _Truth or Dare_. You should come and play with us; you never do anything but study. Even Prefects need a break sometimes, right? Please?"_

_Lavender was almost bouncing up and down in her excitement, and Hermione found herself giving in to her sometime-friend's request, even as she wondered how the other girl could be so enthused about it._

_"Who's playing?" Hermione asked a smiling-but-slightly-less-enthused Parvati._

_"I'm not sure, but only girls were invited. I think it's us, plus Ginny, Padma, Hannah, Susan, and maybe the others. Daphne said no, and Millicent and Pansy weren't invited. We are playing by Club rules, though. It will be fun."_

_It was. The truths were embarrassing, as always. That was the point, after all. The dares were downright tame. No one had to streak, or fake sex noises, and Hermione started to relax and enjoy the game. Until her luck ran out…_

_"Hermione, Truth or Dare?" Lavender asked. There was a gleam in her eyes that Hermione didn't like. She chose truth._

_"Other than a student, who do you have the biggest crush on?"_

__Shit, _Hermione thought,_ they would have to ask that. And I can't very well tell them it's Professor Snape and his sexy voice and talented hands that get me hot, can I? One good rumor could get me expelled and get him fired. I'll have to take the dare, instead. __

_She cringed as Lavender leaned over to Parvati and whispered in her ear. She knew she was going to regret playing, she just didn't know what kind of trouble it would cause yet._

_Parvati was giving Lavender a shocked look and shaking her head emphatically, "No."_

_Lavender nodded "yes" and turned back to Hermione, who tried to glare menacingly._

_Parvati warned Lavender, "She'll hurt you. I can't stop you from doing this, but she will hurt you if you make her do that."_

_She was ignored._

_"You have refused a truth in favor of a dare," Lavender intoned dramatically, "and that is your choice. If you attempt your dare, but fail to complete it, the unanswered truth and the failed dare will be posted in the common rooms of everyone here. If you refuse the dare outright, all of your answers and challenges will be posted. So say the written rules of the_ Hogwarts Truth or Dare Club _. Do you accept?" she asked Hermione, who shrugged, resigned._

_"I don't have much of a choice, do I? It's only a chance of public humiliation in the challenge, or the certainty of it if I forfeit." She straightened her spine and said, "I accept."_

_Lavender smirked. "Brave, Hermione. Now the dare: Hermione Granger, I dare you to masturbate yourself to orgasm in a public area of the castle. Common rooms count, bedrooms do not. Disused classrooms do not count, nor does the Room of Requirement. The grounds count if-and-only-if you are immediately visible from the castle. Starting at breakfast tomorrow, you have three days to complete your task. You know the penalties if you refuse or fail. The parchment goes up during Tuesday supper. Do you accept?" The other girls held their breaths waiting for Hermione's answer._

_"I accept," she said clearly. She uncrossed her legs and stood. "But, Lavender," she crossed the room, standing in front of her classmate, "just remember, your day will come. And I know where you sleep…" With that dramatic statement, Hermione sailed through the door._

*****

So that was how Hermione came to be in the Restricted Section of the library, after hours - with her bag full of books, yes, but with a few additions as well.

Her mum, always open and realistic about sex, had made sure Hermione had access to Muggle birth control methods, but had hinted strongly that she would prefer Hermione to take things "in hand" instead. Now Hermione had a smallish but varied selection of Muggle sex toys, carefully charmed to work inside Hogwarts. She also had an as-yet-unopened-but-still-somewhat-worrisome package from the Weasley twins' new adult line, which she had reluctantly agreed to test several weeks prior. She had been putting it off, but now she could kill two birds with one wank.

She laid out her books, parchment, and quills to distract the casual glance, and then reached for the shrunken box from the twins, tapping it with a murmured "Engorgio." She reached tentatively into the box, grinning when she emerged with a book. _"Spells and Charms for Sexual Gratification_. Thanks, guys." She laughed. The book was followed by a self-thrusting vibrating dildo, a box of "Chocolate Daydreams – The Candy with Charm," a mouth…? Curious, Hermione paused to read the packing. "Realistic mouth can kiss, lick, suck, or bite. Fifteen preprogrammed settings simulate male or female oral sex, rimming, and much more. 'The Mouth' is also ideal for nursing mothers when used with the lactation kit – available separately." Intrigued, she set that one aside to try later.

Next out of the box was a do-it-yourself bondage kit, which she quickly added to the 'no' pile. _Honestly, what were the twins thinking when they picked out this stuff for me?_ she thought, shaking her head. Deciding she'd put it off as long as she could without drawing attention to herself, she packed up the 'no' pile, leaving out the few 'try' items.

She Reduced the box again and tucked it away, turning her attention to her charms and wards. She layered distraction and silencing charms with a darkening bubble so she could light up the table area without being seen, and added an alarm ward to let her know if someone entered the library. When her corner of the library was as secure as she could make it, she stretched and leaned back in her chair, wondering where to begin.

Closing her eyes, she imagined that _he_ was in front of her, watching her and giving her instructions. She untied her hair ribbons, letting the red satin slide gracefully through her fingers to pool on the tabletop. She unwound her French braids, running her fingers through the brown waves to fluff it out. Hermione imagined she heard his silky voice praising her, urging her on.

_"You work too hard; you need to relax a bit sometimes. Why don't you loosen your tie? I won't deduct points for being out of uniform… this time." Fantasy-Snape stalked toward her table with predatory grace, and Hermione felt her knees grow weak. She tugged on the knot, trying to loosen it, before giving up and removing it altogether. She set it neatly aside and reached for the hem of her jumper, stopping as she heard his voice, farther away than she remembered. When she looked up, he was sitting in one of the library's oversized reading chairs, nearly fifteen feet away. His dark eyes smoldered at her, and a quirk of his lips showed he was amused at her confusion._

_"Miss Granger, you know perfectly well I cannot touch you while you are still a student, whether you are of legal age or not. Even being seen with you like this could cost me my job, and ruin your prospects for higher education. I should leave right now," he told her seriously, "before I do something I can't take back."_

_In her fantasies, Hermione was bold, flashy and confident in her sexuality. Real Hermione wouldn't have dared to challenge Real Snape, but in her daydream, she could dare to be flirty, cheeky, and even seductive, because only she would ever know. The fantasy Hermione glided toward her quarry, balanced on a pair of silver stilettos she had purchased in London and kept hidden under her bed with all the other clothing she wished she was brave enough to wear. Hermione stopped barely an arm's length from the professor; leaning forward, she set her hands on the armrests of his chair, invading the hell out of his personal space and giving him a smile that could only be described as dangerous._

_"So, Professor Snape, if you won't touch me, I suppose that means I'll have to touch myself. Where should I begin? Where would you begin? Would you fist your hands in my hair to hold me still and take my mouth with your own?" She slid her own hands into her caramel hair, tangling her fingers in the curls, pulling hard enough to tilt her head backwards. It brought a gasp from her lips and a groan from his._

_Releasing her hair, she trailed her hand around her neck, across her shoulder and down her torso to the hem of her jumper. She folded the hem upward once and began to pull it off, maintaining eye contact until it passed over her face. She arched her back, stretching, and laid the jumper on the table behind her, glancing coyly at Snape. She was pleased to note that his breath came faster than usual and his lips were slightly parted. Moving to stand behind his chair, she leaned over the back, almost-but-not-quite touching him._

_"So, tell me, Severus, what would you like me to do next?"_

Hermione jumped, startled, as her voice echoed in the deserted library. She hadn't realized she was speaking aloud. She laughed guiltily, shaking the fantasy away. She told herself it was probably best for them both if she didn't even think about him until she was completely done with school. She would attend Uni, go out with boys her age, and gain some life experience. If she was still stuck on him, she could come back to him as a woman grown, and make her interest known at that time. She wished briefly that she could want someone uncomplicated, but she knew she could never be happy with someone 'simple.'

Sighing, Hermione gave up on actually enjoying it, and decided to just make herself come as quickly as possible so she could get the hell out of the library. She unfastened the top three buttons of her blouse, reaching inside to caress her breast inside her brassiere. Pinching her nipple gently, she felt her muscles clench with the sensation. She pulled her blouse free of her waistband for better access, slipping her hand up her ribcage to the waiting breast, cupping and squeezing it gently. Her other hand began to stroke the inside of her thigh, back and forth in gradually longer lines, until it slid under the pleated hem of her skirt, drawing ever closer to her moistening center.

She spread her knees, shifting her hips in the chair, trying to find a comfortable position on its hard surface. She toed her shoes off and propped one foot on the edge of the table, canting her hips and resting her shoulders against the back of her chair. Finally somewhat comfortable, she slid her fingers inside the leg of her knickers to pet her damp curls and test her wetness beneath the white cotton. As her other hand continued to mold the firm flesh of her breast, she slipped a finger between her labia to find the swollen bud of her clitoris, giving it a gentle rub before sliding her fingers lower. Finding herself slick with arousal, she brought her fingers to her mouth; her dainty pink tongue lapped at each finger, and she closed her eyes, imprinting her own flavor in her memory as she always did.

She stood, removing her foot from the table and skimming her knickers off her slender curves before placing the damp cotton beside her rucksack. She didn't want to risk forgetting them, especially as the house-elves stamped names in everyone's school clothing. She did not want to explain why her knickers were in the library. If a professor found them, she'd be in trouble; if someone like Malfoy found them… well, that just was not acceptable.

While she was standing, she decided to move to one of the more comfortable chairs, which had a wide seat and low-slung arms. While she wanted the study table for camouflage, there was no way she could be comfortable in the ladder-backed chair. Picking up her 'yes' pile, she crossed to the squashy chair, settling gracefully into it and slinging one leg over the arm. The position left her legs spread comfortably wide for self-pleasure, exposing her center to the empty library. She Summoned an end table from nearby, setting her wand and the toys upon it. She wondered idly what her friends would think if they could see their prim-and-proper Hermione spread out like a wet dream made real; she almost thought it would be worth the mortification to see the gobsmacked expressions on Harry's and Ron's faces as they realized just how female she could be. She smiled to herself. Not only would that be worth seeing, but they might be interesting candidates for the 'Hermione's Life Experiences' project. She'd think about that later, when she had more time and less chance of being interrupted.

She reached for a toy from the table, not particularly caring which she tried first and fully intending to try them all. Having grown marginally more comfortable with the idea of what she was supposed to accomplish, she was no longer in such a hurry to leave the library. Her questing hand met with the Mouth; she read the instructions, memorizing the commands she needed. Placing the Mouth against her slippery flesh, she whispered the spell to simulate cunnilingus, gasping as the toy began to tease her sensitive skin. It behaved precisely as advertised, and in Hermione's opinion, it was spectacular. The texture was surprisingly similar to Hermione's own mouth and tongue, she found as she manipulated both with her fingers. It moved fluidly, anatomically correct to a fault, and synchronized itself to the involuntary thrusts of her hips without feeling as if it were vacuum-sealed to her body. It also seemed to know when she was nearing climax, changing rhythm or speed just enough to prevent her falling over the precipice. Swotty even in the throes of ecstasy, she reached for the packing, skimming the list of preprogrammed spells for an explanation. Half way down, she made a discovery: the Mouth was programmed to monitor heart rate and breathing, which enabled it to stimulate a user nearly to the point of orgasm multiple times, having an almost Tantric effect on the experience, but which also prevented users from literally masturbating themselves to death. She finally found a command to allow her to climax, 'Permissi Exigo', but was reluctant to orgasm without trying the other toys in the 'yes' pile.

Completely by accident, she had discovered that her orgasms felt better when she stimulated her g-spot and clitoris both. One of her toys had a suction cup base that would adhere to any solid surface and allow her to 'ride' the dildo and still have her hands free. The first time she tried that method, she had needed her hands to guide the head to her opening and hold herself open to receive it, and when she began to slide down on its shaft, her wrist and thumb slid against her clitoris. The combined sensation had made her legs go weak, impaling her on the smooth contours of the phallus and wrenching a scream of pleasure from her throat. It left her straddling her ladder-back desk chair, wide-eyed and panting, too stunned by the pleasure to even register her surroundings. She had ridden herself to orgasm, throwing her head back and clapping her hands over her mouth to muffle the sounds of her climax. That screaming orgasm would be the first of many where she not only cast a silencing charm, but covered her mouth as well. She came to realize that the need for silence was as arousing to her sometimes as the buzzing presence of her vibrator between her thighs.

She reached for another toy from the pile, looking for one she'd heard about, but never seen or tried, until now. There it was: an anal plug. She knew its use, in theory, but practical application was a little shaky. The instructions weren't much help. "Apply lubricant, insert in anus," Hermione muttered, "I'm definitely telling Fred and George this one needs a diagram or something." She pointed her wand at herself, casting a mild lubricating charm, unsure what was needed to insert the plug. The first time, it slipped forward towards her wet center; the second time, it tried to slide the opposite way. Finally she was able to line it up correctly, and Hermione moaned in pleasure as the smooth silicone slid home and her muscles closed around the base. She felt full, but not uncomfortably so. It was more like needing to evacuate, but not urgent, not really. She decided she would withhold judgment until she had her first orgasm with it in place. She tensed and relaxed her muscles, testing the fit, and was pleasantly surprised to find that it didn't move as much as she had expected.

She stood, straightening her skirt out of habit, and walked back and forth between the table and her chair a few times, still adjusting to the plug's presence in her rear. When she was satisfied the plug wouldn't escape at an inopportune time, she turned to head back to her chair, pausing to look speculatively at her rucksack and the secrets it contained. Before she could change her mind, she reached for the box from the Weasley twins. If she remembered correctly, those Daydream Creams had instructions for interacting with her fantasy…

She restored the box to its full size, hunting through it for her goal; she was right, there were the instructions to activate the charm's adult features. If you didn't speak the spell as you chewed, you would get a perfectly harmless daydream, just like watching a movie. If you activated it, you could control the fantasy, direct it where you chose. Another spell would let the daydream interact with you. A third, spoken jointly for safety's sake, would allow the others in the dream to share it, almost like telepathy.

Hmmm, maybe a different time the twins would agree to help her try that feature. They were both attractive, after all. They were also closer to her age than her professor, and more likely to be interested in her at this point. For now, though, the daydream interacting with her would be just fine. She whispered the spell as she chewed, and was surprised to see Fred and George in front of her, appearing rather translucent, more solid than the Hogwarts ghosts, but not by much.

"Hello, Hermione," one of them said. Hermione thought it might be George. It was. "If you're seeing us, it means you've tried a Daydream Cream. We really appreciate it, Hermione; we wanted a female tester to be sure we didn't miss anything. There's one thing specifically that needs to be tested, and that's the dream-sharing. We know that this may not be a good time for that part, but if you're unsure of whom to test it with, we'd be willing and able to test it with you."

Fred chimed in. "Sexual or not, lady's choice," he said with their trademark mischievous grin, "but I hope you don't mind if we vote for 'sexual' at least once in the test…"

Hermione laughed. It was so perfectly them to ask to be a part of her fantasy while she's testing their merchandise. "Sorry, boys, not tonight. There are some things you just don't need to know, and my fantasies are on the list. I'll call you later, though." She mentally added them to the 'Hermione's Life Experiences' list. New category: threesome.

She returned to her comfy chair, allowing the daydream of the twins to take over in front of her. They smiled at her, identical expressions filled with lust, yes, but also friendship. She would always be Hermione to them, worth way more than just a quick grope in a dark corner or a snog in a cupboard. That fact, more than anything else, made Hermione love them a little. With that knowledge, Hermione relaxed fully, calling the dream beating its graceful wings at the edges of her consciousness. She watched the daydream unfold, surprised by what she saw. Fred and George turned to each other, keeping their faces toward her, and ran large, Quidditch-roughened hands over twin sides, slipping underneath the muggle-style shirts they wore. They leaned in and kissed, lip to lip, tongue to tongue. Hermione thought she'd never seen anything more beautiful.

She reached for the self-thrusting dildo that was the remainder of the 'yes' pile, slipping it underneath her skirt to nestle between her thighs, stroking gently, vibration charm off, watching her best friend's brothers kissing passionately in front of her. She hadn't even known she liked two boys together _like that_ until she saw them; the twins were so lovely together, mirror images with red hair, freckles, and grins that said 'troublemaker.'

Fred slid a hand around his brother's hip to cup and mold the firm buttocks. George pressed against him with a whimper, thrusting gently and rubbing his denim-covered groin on Fred's hip. He smoothed his hands under Fred's shirt to his shoulder blades and around, removing the t-shirt and tossing it in Hermione's direction with a flirtatious grin. He blew her a kiss, as if to say, "We both know you want us, so stop being shy and Floo us already…" He nibbled on Fred's neck, making him moan, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

"Oh Merlin, George, you know it makes me hot when you do that." Fred panted, his voice thick with arousal.

"I do indeed, brother dear," George replied, "I never forget that I know your hot spots as well as my own. I count on it, night after night, when you come screaming my name. Remember all the times we've almost been caught at the Burrow, here at school, or at the shop?"

Fred chimed in. "Remember the time Ginny popped in to the shop and caught us _in flagrante_ in the stockroom because we forgot to lock the Floo. I looked up and she was just there, lounging in a chair," he looked at Hermione, "rather like you are now, in fact, and just like you, her hands were busy under that prim schoolgirl skirt. All she said was 'don’t stop on my account.' She watched me go down on George, watched him bend me over the table and pin my wrists so I couldn't move, and watched him fuck me until I screamed his name," he smiled affectionately at his twin, who said "and then she sauntered over, pleased as punch, on those man-killer shoes she snuck past Mum somehow. That little minx scooped his come off the table and tasted it!"

"Shocked us both shitless, it did, just as she knew it would, and turned us on, too, to see our little Ginny act like that. She kissed us both goodbye, with tongue, and all she said about the situation was, 'I'll be back when I'm legal.'" George shook his head in remembered bemusement.

"So, Hermione, what do you want to see us do?" Fred asked. "We're well familiar with each other's bodies, as you might have noticed, so we can show you anything you want to see."

Hermione cleared her throat, and said, "I'd like to see what Ginny saw, I think. Oral sex, followed by intercourse, but I want to see you kiss again as well. If you wouldn't mind, that is…"

The twins laughed. "Always happy to oblige a lady, aren't we? Of course we can show you. We wouldn't have offered if we minded." And so they reenacted that day for Hermione, who watched from her chair, fingers busy inside her moist folds and nerves thrumming like a plucked guitar string. She nearly climaxed watching them, but remembered her earlier wish to be well-filled during her orgasm; it was unlikely she would masturbate in the library again after she completed her dare, and she wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. She had a sudden inspiration: she Summoned a chair from the study table and her muggle vibrator from her bag, before picking up her magical vibrator and the Mouth.

She affixed the suction base to the seat of the chair, setting the Mouth beside it. Holding her breath, she slid the plug from her anus, replacing it with the self-thrusting vibrator. She was seriously considering having a threesome with the twins, and she wondered what it would be like to have both of them filling her at once. She whimpered in pleasure, feeling incredibly full as she slid down on the dildo in the chair. The Mouth she left in easy reach, a last resort if her fingers weren't quite enough.

The twins in the daydream were still enjoying themselves. Hermione began to mimic their motions with her own, sliding down as George thrust, and coming up as he pulled back. The charmed dildo found a matching rhythm, and soon she was moaning quietly. Each phallus entered as the other left, and she was hitting her g-spot with every downstroke. She slipped her middle finger into her moist folds in search of that little nerve bundle, knowing she was nearly there. When she heard Fred come, screaming his brother's name as George had predicted, Hermione came as well. She rode the toys until her legs gave out, then she sat there, panting, trying to remind herself how to breathe. Apparently the daydream had expired with the twins' orgasms, for they were nowhere to be seen.

Shaky now, Hermione felt her adrenaline rush wane, and she knew she had to hurry back to her dorm before she fell asleep where she sat. She snorted, amused at the image of dour Madam Pince finding her the following morning, still straddling the chair and impaled on not one, but two dildos, clothes and hair askew. As she slid the toys from her body, the movement sent an echo of her pleasure down her spine, bowing her back with the aftershock. She stood, legs still unsteady, as she began to set the Restricted Section to rights. She cast cleaning charms on the toys, the furniture and herself, before packing her books away and heading for her bed and sleep.

The next morning, Lavender went looking for the notice of Hermione's failure. Instead she found an official _Truth or Dare Club_ notice announcing that the dare was complete. She ran all over the school looking for Hermione, finally finding her in the Great Hall. She demanded an explanation. Hermione just shrugged. "What is there to explain?" She asked. "I completed the challenge before the deadline. Now you are bound by your rules. You must keep the secret, or your answers are forfeit." She walked away, leaving her classmate in a state of shock, and went in search of an owl. She had some Weasleys to see…


End file.
